


An Invasive Procedure

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding, Speculums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego Brando makes a payment to Dr Ferdinand in exchange for sexy dinosaur powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invasive Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Ferdinand did always strike me as a terrible letch.

The innards of Diego’s mouth were becoming bruised and bloody as he worried them, chewing his own flesh to keep silent as he withstood this.

Just a little more. This was the cost of great power. It would be a mere forgettable speck in the past soon enough.

He rest upon his back over the linen cloth laid over a worktable, acting as a makeshift examination table or gurney; he held his legs back, splayed, his lower half exposed as he folded his knees up by his chin. Suspiciously he eyed the doctor’s large overnight bag, sitting on the coffee table besides them, open, the contents unable to be seen. The stirrups were then snapped onto the table, and cautious, Diego’s feet lowered into them, though he seemed no more calm as he laid spread. Dr Ferdinand’s painted lips drew up to a sweet grin as he leaned over the other man, his long fingers touching against Diego’s stomach; as he came closer, Diego’s head swam with the scent of the fresh cut flowers lining Ferdinand’s coat, the arouma near intoxicating.

“You’re doing well thus far, Dio.” Ferdinand said, his voice gentle yet laden with such an authority he clearly meant to be obeyed.

Diego scoffed. “Are you a medical doctor?”

“I have a doctorate,” Ferdinand replied, tugging on his examination gloves. With that, Diego’s insides twisted up, his knotted stomach unsettled even further. “Now, this will be a little cold, and I need you to be a doll and calm down while I take feel, alright?”

He watched close as Ferdinand’s fingers dipped into the tub of medical jelly sitting on the table besides them, and he felt his guts clench into a fist.

Dr Ferdinand leaned in, the slight wet fingers of his right hand prodding at Diego’s cockled hole; they drew it apart quite carefully, the pink inner flesh starting to show. It was quite tight, not wanting to part, and Diego, whether he realized it or not, firmly refused to relax.

Ferdinand stared at Diego’s anus, releasing his hold on it. Diego’s steadfast anus glared back.

“You simply must calm down or this isn’t going to go very swimmingly.” Ferdinand’s brow lifted, looking over the man before him, his lip twitched up in slight amusement. Diego Brando, admired by so many, worshiped and adored, in such a sensitive position, legs lifted up into the stirrups, his nethers exposed. It sent a shiver down his spine. “You must make room for this, after all.”

“What? What’s ‘this’?” Diego’s eyes snapped down, and he gaped, unable to hold in a gasp. His eyes fixated on the silver item in Dr Ferdinand’s hand; he watched as the doctor squeezed the handles, the blades of it separating apart, spreading wide. “Is that a-”

“Now, Diego, don’t be a child. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s a normal part of any procedure.” Leaning in, he left a kiss onto Diego’s cheek, a gasp coming from Diego’s lips; an icy blue lip print was left where the doctor’s mouth had been.

The tool snapped closed again, and Diego gave a jump- he was somewhat familiar with it from his experiences with horses, specula being used in equine medical examinations when it came to breeders; thankfully, this particular one was much, much smaller than those he’d seen applied to the animals. Not so thankfully, he knew precisely what it was for. His lip pulled back to a disgusted cringe, trying to comprehend Ferdinand’s thoughts- what a letch! “You _really_ expect me to let you do that?”

Ferdinand coated a thick layer of the lubricant upon it, humming to himself as he did. The bare tip of the cold metal tool placed against Diego’s anus, and in seconds, it was wriggling in. A coy smile came onto the Ferdinand’s lips as he leaned towards Diego’s face, meeting his glare. “If you want that prize, you will.”

The slicked metal slid inside. Diego grunted, biting at his lower lip, surprised at the sensation the cool object pressed to the walls of his bowels. Ferdinand’s hand gave his balls a quick squeeze, pushing them out of the way, and then he did it. Chuckling, he squeezed the handles of the speculum, and the bills spread.

Diego’s voice reached a shrill sound that surprised even him as he cried out, so quickly stretched. His legs were trembling, and his hands were shaking. He tensed, then relaxed, melting against the table, made entirely of jelly; lips pressed tight, he whimpered woebegone through clenched teeth.

“Hold these,” Ferdinand said, his voice equally condescending and instructive, and he took one of Diego’s hands; he placed it low between the other man’s legs, guiding him to cup his own balls, pulling them out of the way. “Ah, much better.” Ferdinand’s gloved finger went into the stretched hole, sweeping wet around it. Diego squirmed. “Now let’s get a good look inside…”

Diego laid back on the gurney, cheeks dark red. Here he was- he, Diego Brando, not some common person, not one of those others, the inbred wastes of skin running the race- in such a compromising position, not even remotely dignified. “Is this necessary?” he asked, not wanting to look; Ferdinand was on his knees before him, eye level with his genitals. “You’ve got me bent up like a whore, back wheels in my hand- you said an examination, not a damned peep show.”

“Almost done,” Ferdinand said, a gentle promise. His eyes not meeting the others, he coaxed as a parent may their child, never once raising his voice. “Have patience. You’ll get what I said you would. Some indignation is worth a miracle, isn’t it?”

Diego froze at that word- it stuck in his head. ‘Indignation’. Red flashed before his eyes and he spoke without thinking. “Now you listen here, you Yankee hick, I am _not_ without dignity!” He sat up partway on the table, lounging on one arm, so he could glare down at the doctor; Ferdinand glanced up, staring back at him, straight faced, unamused. “I’m _allowing_ you to do this to someone as great as me, understand?”

“Whatever you do say, Diego.” Ferdinand replied; his hand gripped the speculum and he squeezed, stretching the already distended hole further. Shaking, Diego collapsed back to the bed with a howl, and, to his own displeasure, a guilty groan. He panted for breath, and gave his balls a tight squeeze, shaking them in his palm. Ferdinand guided down his examination light, giving only a smug grin.

He directed the light towards the gaping passage, and his breath gasped; the dark red insides teased, slicked slightly shiny with the lubrication he’d applied. Diego was tight, the walls clinging to the bills of the speculum, and his pink hole was stretched to an impressive diametre. Ferdinand could bear no more, the buttons on his fly snapping open. His own prick came out, already hard, throbbing, and his gloved wet fingers danced down it. He drew his balls out as well, rubbing them a moment, before returning his hand to his length. Standing tall, he positioned it, tracing the head in a slow, tight circle about the stretched pucker of Diego’s ass. Diego began to sit up.

“The fuck are you doing?” Diego already knew the answer, his voice trembling, unable to hold still with his rage. “Get your thimble out of there, or I’ll-“

“Thimble? Excuse me, I am not quite that small!” Ferdinand’s lip drew up to a sneer, his cheeks darkening, standing out from behind the pale fur trim of his hood. “I think you don’t realize just how open you are.”

To demonstrate, his fingers went inside- every one on his left hand dove in, coupled with the thumb, bunched together, and only barely did they scrape the walls. Diego grunted despite himself. “And I am not forcing you to stay here, Diego, you may leave any time. But this examination it the fee due to be sure you are a proper fit to be one of my Scary Monsters, do you recall?”

Diego did. He bit at his inner lip again and settled down, resting back on the gurney, his expression toxic. His eyes met Ferdinand’s, glaring him down.

The speculum rattled as Ferdinand slid inside. Diego hardly felt the penetration until the head was knocking towards the back of the open bills, and only then did it settle in how wide, how lewd he must be open. From the glimpse he’d caught, Ferdinand didn’t look like he was a small man, his cock of an acceptably average size.

“You’re wretchedly wide, Diego,” Ferdinand said, his calm words a start contrast to the beauty behind his hood; he moved a bit faster, groaning despite how little stimulation it actually gave. It all laid in the mind how humiliating this had to be- how much it lacked in respect or grace.

Diego growled, one hand gripping the table, the other squeezing how own balls as if handling bread dough; the flesh peeked through the slits of his fingers, being grasped for a lack of anything else to squeeze against. The pain blurred his vision, but he needed that control, knowing it couldn’t get any worse.

Then he saw it; Ferdinand drew from his bag a long, shining metal rod, the tip crowned in a fine, gleaming bud. Making shallow, lazy rocks of his hips, he slicked it with some more of the oily lubrication. Wordless, he took Diego’s only half-flaccid prick in one hand; he flicked back the foreskin, and two fingers spread out the head. The rod held firm in the other hand, it was placed snuggly at the slit in Diego’s cock, the bud nestling into the rift in his cockhead.

“Hey, wait- what’re-“

Diego’s protests were silenced by his own cry as it slipped inside the tight depths of his lean piece. Ferdinand’s hand moved in a smooth motion, gliding up and down, threading the rod slowly in and out, but never fully allowing it to leave. Diego in turn laid back on the table huffing, squirming, groaning. He had no words, penetrated in a spot he didn’t even know could be filled, the intense sensations striking through his very being. He squeezed his balls harder, and his ass clenched, twitching on reaction; that elicited more moaning as he flexed about the speculum still lodged inside.

Ferdinand’s lip gave a twitch up; he left Diego’s cock alone for now, resting the metal-filled appendage with such gentleness onto his stomach. Giving a few strong bucks of his hips, both hands slid underneath Diego’s sweater, playing over his sculpted stomach, brushing the muscles there. His lips parted and he moaned out, unashamed, leaning in to where his lips were brushing the other man’s cheek. “Oh, Diego. Diego.” He gave low moans into the other’s ear, and Diego, lips pursed, grunted back. The pink tip of Ferdinand’s tongue traced the shell of Diego’s right ear, dipping into the crevice on top. “What a heavenly creature you are.”

Diego’s still empty hand wandered to his cock and he gave it an experimental squeeze; his thumb brushed the sound and he shuddered, but dared to plant on the base of it, giving it a swirl deep inside his length. His eyes rolled back in his head, a smooth sound rumbling from his chest. “Mmnnnnffff…”

“Ah hah,” Ferdinand’s hands hooked under Diego’s knees, pushing his legs back further, removing them from the stirrups as he pushed him into a submissive pose on the table. “I knew you’d come around.”

He got no response at first. Diego was much too busy emulating the motion Ferdinand had been making on the rod. He allowed his balls to fall down onto the frame of the speculum to free up both hands, the bruised flesh imprinted where his fingers had gripped. One hand held and stroked at his now turgid flesh while the other grasped firm on the sound. Now that the rod was moved by his own hand, he could allow himself to enjoy it, and in moments, Diego was far gone into pleasure. He gasped as it moved deep inside the length, stretching the walls of his prick, making his eyes hazy. Squeezing from the base of his shaft, up to the head, he groaned at the lewdness of it stuck inside him- he could feel that heavenly firmness of the metal rod through his flesh. Purposefully he squeezed his ass, milking himself around the tool in it. Ferdinand groaned at that particular sentiment as well.

Ferdinand’s mouth pressed against Diego’s, sucking on the other man’s lower lip; when it drew into his mouth, Diego didn’t deny a groan, his breath coming in hard pants; the heavenly scent of roses made the inside of his head float. It was as if he were living within a fishbowl.

Ferdinand’s movements quickened. His hips slapped into Diego’s and really, he didn’t seem to mind the equipment in the way. His hips jutted into the speculum, and it bit against Diego’s sensitive bits, and sometimes his own, but he couldn’t care; his balls slapped into the other man’s ass, the table clacking under their combined weights. He sneered, blue tinted lips parting to reveal gritted white teeth. He panted through them, furious, his breath misting in the cold air.

Diego’s eyes didn’t leave Ferdinand’s immaculate face even once as he was used. The sounding rod went faster and ever faster still now that he’d picked up a proper pace for it, but his vision stayed starry, difficult to focus on the other man, no matter how beautiful he was. Diego’s cock was giving twitches as it neared. His ass rippled and clenched about the speculum and he groaned at the stretch. It overwhelmed, and finally at his breaking point, Diego came, releasing the rod.

His plump cock sputtered useless about the sound, listless white speckles managing to escape around the plug in his head. Each spurt moved it a little further, and finally, the tool fell, splattered in goo, onto his stomach. Now empty, his seed oozed rather than shot out over his belly, pooling over the cashmere of his sweater, and he panted.

“Oh… my, Diego… so wonderful, so… so…” Ferdinand withdrew from Diego’s body, one hand pulling upon his prick. His breath quickened, the slapping of his cock audible as he drew himself closer and closer, and Diego paid him no mind. He was still stuck in his own little world of relief, dead to everything else.

He didn’t notice as Ferdinand positioned his cock’s head at the his stretched hole, resting it on the base of the opened bills. He barely felt the hot seed coating his insides as Ferdinand finished inside of him, jutting his length in enough to shoot powerful white strings deep in.

Ferdinand stared as his orgasm rocked him, watching intent as he painted the flushed inside of Diego’s body. The seed struck the walls, dripping down them, and he withdrew; he got down, legs shuddering as he looked inside Diego’s used body, looking at the mess he’d made in the other man. Several long moments passed as he prodded his gloved fingers around inside, massaging the seed around; he flicked them out, and with a click, the speculum closed. He drew it from Diego’s body, setting it aside, and smiled, watching the instant reactions from Diego’s body, knowing he was powerless to control them. His distended anus flexed open and closed, twitching, shimmying, refusing to fully close as it gaped.

Ferdinand stood, and he removed the sound from Diego’s waist, putting it aside. Off came his gloves and he laid them off with the other things, and he climbed over Diego’s body, his flaccid prick still hanging out. Kisses went to the other’s cheek as he laid there, still panting, and Ferdinand brushed his fingers through Diego’s soft blonde hair as he moved down, kissing about and muttering against Diego’s swany neck. “Very lovely. Very… impressive.”

Diego grunted in reply.

“I think you’ve proven yourself quite worthy, Diego. You and I, together we’ll cleanse the world of filth, won’t we?” Another kiss was laid down, this time onto his lips. “I think you’ll be a perfect pawn to aid me in beautifying Mother Earth.”

Diego’s eyes rolled. “Yes, I am sure,” he said, allowing himself to kiss back once, then, hesitating, he did again, reassuring himself about it in his mind. At least he was attractive, and at least he was skilled, albeit quite the creeper.

“Come on, then,” Ferdinand said, standing up, giving one last kiss to Diego’s forehead as he rose up; he chuckled at the sight of Diego’s face and neck covered in blue lip prints. “Let’s get you prepared to be better than you’d ever been.”

Diego nodded dumbly, getting up off the table, both hands on it to stabilize himself. His left leg practically collapsed under itself as it came in contact with the cold ground. Stumbling, his shaking right foot contacted the floor, and he forced himself to stand tall, following behind Ferdinand quite slowly; every so often Ferdinand would stop and glance back to be sure Diego was indeed still behind him.

Diego’s ass was sore, his legs were weak, his cock felt strange, and wetness began to drip from his hole down his inner thighs, sticking in the soft blonde hair. But at least now he was going to become inhumanly strong, inhumanly fast, and inhumanly talented for his efforts.

And at least, he thought as he stumbled down the hallway, he still had his dignity.


End file.
